


Look At Me

by Laureloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, In a later chapter, M/M, Pining, aromantic watari shinji, except maybe kyouhaba, its got thirsty af yahaba and matsuhana meme team how serious do u expect this to be, kunimi is also a huge fuckin masochist, kunimi is salty af, lots of wild seijohs in their natural habitat, main ship is kinkuni, matsuhana the meme team, mostly from kunimi pining and generally being a stupid masochist, or just, other pairings are more background, poor iwachan he doesnt even know whats going on, save him from himself, save him in general, seijoh antics, sort of not canon-compliant, the third years are still in the club after the spring tournament loss, there is angst i will tell u that, yahaba is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi's rather pathetically pining after his best friend, whom he's convinced doesn't like him back the same way even though everyone (read: Watari-san, Yahaba-san, Matsukawa-senpai, Hanamaki-senpai and Oikawa-senpai) insists that his feelings for Kindaichi are reciprocated. But it's fine. They don't know Kindaichi as well as he does, and he's seen the way his best friend looks at their team's brilliant ace. There's no way Kindaichi likes him back.</p><p>... But maybe he's wrong.</p><p>(Or: Kunimi's a masochist and a pessimist and refuses to believe that the best thing that could possibly happen is true. But maybe a Seijoh training camp can change that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's in the air

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, so please excuse any mistakes!!  
> (chapter titles from Something Big by Shawn Mendes for no reason in particular they just kind of fit somewhat)

Yahaba-san and Watari-san had got to be the most annoying senpais ever, Kunimi decided.

 

Well, alright. Mainly just Yahaba-san. Watari-san was tolerable. But the fact that he was Yahaba’s best friend, which resulted in them being considered as a package deal 80% of the time made him a fair bit less tolerable.

 

“Kunimi,” Yahaba hissed loudly, grabbing the younger boy by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth. Kunimi breathed an irritated sigh. “What is it _now_ , Yahaba-san?” he asked, more out of politeness and the urge to get his senpai to leave him alone than anything else. If he had a choice, he’d really rather not know about what fresh hell was bothering his dramatic senpai each time the creamy-brown haired setter came to whine at him. But it hadn’t taken Kunimi long to figure out that if he didn’t let Yahaba-san rant to him at least twice to three times a week, his burden of a senpai would never leave him be. So considering that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, Kunimi would really just rather get it over with as quickly as possible.

 

“Look,” Yahaba-san loudly whispered as he turned Kunimi’s body around so that the younger boy could see in the direction he was pointing. “At _that_.”

 

Kunimi rolled his eyes the moment he saw the source of Yahaba’s frustration. Predictable, really.

 

“Yahaba-san,” he huffed, “Are you _really_ going to make me look _every single time_ Kyoutani-san takes off his shirt?”

 

“It’s unfair, Kunimi,” Yahaba whined. “It shouldn’t even be legal for someone to look that good without a shirt on. I mean, not that he doesn’t look amazing with a shirt on. Oh, he does. But when his shirt’s _off_ , god damn, he looks positively _edible_ .” A short pause, then, “I wonder what he’d look like with his shorts off too… Oh. Oh _damn_ , I should not have envisioned that in the middle of practice.”

 

If Kunimi was a blusher, his face would probably have been red by then. “Thanks, Yahaba-san,” he said dryly, “For that entirely necessary and very appropriate statement.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Yahaba said, whacking him on the shoulder, which earned the setter a rather cold glare (not that it seemed to affect him in the least). “Don’t even try to tell me you wouldn’t do the same if Kindaichi took his shirt o- mMPH!!” Yahaba didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Kunimi slapped his hand across his senpai’s mouth to stop him.

 

Kunimi was somewhat like Oikawa, but different. Oikawa had an entire arsenal- no, more like an entire gallery of different smiles he put on his face at different occasions. Kunimi, on the other hand, had himself a small arsenal of glares, all of which were just barely different but could be read and differentiated with ease once you got to know him well enough, or paid proper attention to each one of them. Yahaba was one of the few people who could read Kunimi’s glares as easily as if he was reading a children’s novel.

 

This one was annoyed-and-pissed-off-and-highly-embarrassed.

 

It also held a touch of shut-the-fuck-up and how-the-hell-did-you-know.

 

Yahaba’s mouth was mostly covered, but Kunimi could still see his cheeks pull upwards in a way that indicated an innocent smile. ( _Ha. Innocent. Yeah, right,_ Kunimi thought.) “Well, you’re not exactly subtle,” he said, though his voice was muffled by Kunimi’s hand. Grimacing, Kunimi pulled his hand off Yahaba’s mouth and wiped it on his shorts. “Fuck you too, Yahaba-san.” he muttered.

 

Yahaba chuckled and smiled at him. “Kunimi…” came a voice from Kunimi’s left, “You do know he likes you too, right?” Kunimi didn’t even bother to acknowledge Watari’s statement with a turn of his head. But his mouth seemed to move on its own, and before he even realised it, the words “You’re wrong” had crawled their way out of Kunimi’s mouth.

 

Silence fell upon the group for a few painfully long seconds. Watari’s murmur of “Kunimi-” broke it, along with any remaining resolve Kunimi had to remain in the presence of the two second years. Before Watari could say another word, Kunimi grabbed an extra water bottle from the bench, swivelled away and walked briskly towards the one person he knew would keep him safe from his senpais trying to talk to him about matters of the heart - the object of his affections himself.

 

“Kindaichi!” he called out, hoping his voice didn’t sound strained. “Here. Drink.” He held out the spare bottle for Kindaichi to take, and he wanted to kick himself for the warmth he felt spread throughout his entire body when Kindaichi turned and grinned at him.

 

“Thanks, Kunimi!” the taller boy breathed, standing straighter and wiping the sweat from his brow. When he took the bottle from Kunimi, their fingers brushed just slightly, and Kunimi hurriedly stamped down a shiver. Kunimi turned to look at Kindaichi expectantly through half-lidded eyes. Kindaichi didn’t even require further prompting. “Practice’s been good so far!” he hiccuped softly, gently whacking his chest before continuing. “It’s great practicing with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san,” he said, “Damn, Iwaizumi-san’s spikes have so much power, you know? I don’t know how the hell other team’s blockers can even withstand that kind of spiking. It seems terrifying.”

 

Kunimi smiled. “Yeah, I know,” he said, letting the small voice inside his head whisper, _“You see? They’re wrong. This is why they’re wrong. He doesn’t like you, not the same way you like him. There are- is- a person on his mind. And it isn’t you.”_

 

But that didn’t seem to stop his traitorous heart from speeding up when Kindaichi turned to smile at him and asked, “What about you? How’s it going with Yahaba-san and Watari-kun?”

 

“They’re being annoying,” he replied simply, taking a sip from his bottle. Kindaichi laughed. “You say that about them every day, Kunimi,” he chuckled. Kunimi pouted. “True,” he said, “But they’re being especially annoying today.” Kindaichi raised an eyebrow mischievously. “Oh?” he asked, “How so?”

 

It was then that Kunimi realised that he had hecked up.

 

 _Badly_.

 

Gone and talked himself into a corner with his big bloody mouth.

 

You see, Kunimi _hated_ lying to Kindaichi. He didn’t mind lying to other people, not at all, but Kindaichi? No. No, he could _not_ do that.

 

But in this situation, could he tell him the truth either? Oh, _hell_ no.

 

“Just-” Kunimi said, hoping to heck that his voice sounded stable and convincing, “Just been hounding me on and on about stuff that we’ve already talked about before.” Kindaichi hummed, and didn’t press the topic any further. That was something Kunimi had always been grateful for about Kindaichi. He always knew that what Kunimi said was what he was comfortable saying. Rare were the occasions where he pressed the topic further, most of the time he just listened to what Kunimi had to say, then left it at that.

 

All of a sudden, the gym doors burst wide open with a slam. Kindaichi jumped slightly. Kunimi breathed a heavy sigh.

 

“O SHIT!” came a yell.

 

“WHADDUP!” came another one.

 

“The meme team has returned,” Kunimi said with a roll of his eyes, which made Kindaichi launch into fits of giggles.

 

“INDEED WE HAVE, BRETHREN!” Hanamaki hollered, “AND WE COME BEARING GOOD NEWS FOR ALL TO HEAR!”

 

“What news might this be, oh noble spokesman?” Yahaba queried, deciding that it would be more amusing to just roll with it.

 

“WE!” Matsukawa proclaimed, “ARE HAVING A TRAINING CAMP!”

 

“TO BE CLEAR IT’S A JUST-SEIJOH TRAINING CAMP, NO OTHER SCHOOLS INVOLVED THIS TIME ROUND!” Hanamaki yelled, shooting a knowing grin at Oikawa once he was done.

 

“DAMN WELL BETTER BE,” Oikawa cried, “The last time we nearly had a practice match with _SHIRATORIZAWA_ and I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULD HAVE KILLED A BITCH IF I HAD TO SPEND MORE THAN 15 MINUTES IN THE PRESENCE OF USHIWAKA-”

 

Iwaizumi flung a volleyball at the back of his head and that shut him up rather effectively.

 

“Next week!” Hanamaki said, no longer yelling but raising his voice to the point where everyone could still hear him clearly. “First week of mid-year break! Clear your schedules, fledgelings, because it’s from Monday to Sunday, and you best get your asses there or we - we meaning Matsukawa, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, yes Iwaizumi you’re helping us with this don’t argue, and I - _will_ hunt you down and we _will_ drag your sorry asses to camp the hard way. GOT THAT?”

 

Externally, Kunimi said “Hai!” just like the rest of the team. Internally, he was screaming softly and listing a few very important things that a compulsory training camp would bring with it, such as:

    1. He would be in Kindaichi’s company 24/7 for almost 7 whole days
    2. He would also be in Yahaba-san and Watari-san’s company throughout the same entire duration
    3. _He might get to see Kindaichi sleeping_



 

 

Before he could even consider anything else, an arm slung itself around his shoulders. “Ahh, Kunimi-chan,” whispered Oikawa, with a rather serene smile on his lips that didn’t match the glint of mischievousness in his eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure your futon ends up right next to Kindaichi’s.” Then he winked.

 

Oh god.

  
Kunimi was fucked.


	2. Out Of My Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever but here's chapter 2 of Kunimi's suffering!!

Why.

All Kunimi wanted to know was why.

Why did Hanamaki-senpai think it was a brilliant idea to get all of them to report to the school gymnasium at 6 in the bloody morning on the first day of training camp? And why did Kindaichi still look so lively and completely cute at this ungodly hour?

… Life was so unfair.

Kunimi glared half-heartedly up at his best friend, though it didn’t really hold any actual malice. It was just early and he hadn’t gotten his necessary 8 hours of sleep, so he was irritable and very, very grumpy. Plus, Kindaichi was looking _unfairly_ cute and excited, and it was pissing him off that he couldn’t just grab the taller boy’s face and kiss him senseless. Kindaichi’s eyebrows furrowed in concern at the glare. “You okay?” the taller boy asked.

Kunimi wanted to tell him that he looked adorable. Wanted to tell him that even though his hair was slightly mussed up (knowing Kindaichi, he’d probably been too excited and ended up rushing his morning routine in order to get out of the house as soon as possible), he still looked perfect. (Well, perfect to Kunimi, anyway.) Wanted to tell him that he felt warm all over just because Kindaichi had cared enough to ask him if he was okay.

He wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn’t.

So instead, he just mumbled, “How are you even _alive_ at this time of day? It’s 6am, not even the fucking sun is up yet. Did you drink like 5 cups of coffee or something?”

Kindaichi laughed nervously. He fiddled with his fingers briefly, then dropped his hands back to his sides. “Nah,” he replied, “I’m just… Really excited for this camp, is all!” His hands moved from his sides back towards each other and he started fiddling with his fingers again.

Kunimi raised an eyebrow. “Why’re you so nervous?” he asked bluntly, too tired to care that he wasn’t even attempting to approach the matter more subtly. Kindaichi jolted at the question. “H-how-” the taller boy mumbled.

“You have a habit.” Kunimi replied. “Whenever you’re nervous. You fiddle with your fingers.” He nodded his head in the direction of Kindaichi’s hands, which were still wringing each other, just to prove his point. Immediately, Kindaichi released his own hands. “Aha…” he laughed fakely, “I’m not nervous, really I’m not. I’m just… Full of energy! That’s all!” He grinned, and Kunimi could tell it was fake, but he decided not to press it anymore. Kindaichi clearly wasn’t comfortable with where the conversation was headed, and he never _ever_ wanted Kindaichi to feel uncomfortable around him. So instead, he nodded once, turned away and replied, “Mm.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kindaichi’s shoulders sink back down into their regular, relaxed position. _“Good,”_ he thought, _“He’s not on edge anymore.”_

Kunimi had a vague idea of why Kindaichi was so nervous about the camp anyway.

He’d seen the way his best friend stared at Iwaizumi-senpai. He’d noticed it about 3 months ago, how Kindaichi’s gaze kept trailing back to the ace during practice sessions and matches. How Kindaichi always made sure to turn away whenever Iwaizumi-senpai was changing shirts, and how when he sometimes forgot to he would quickly whip his head around once he saw the third year without a shirt on and his face would be completely flushed. How Kindaichi would talk about the ace with so much awe in his voice and so much admiration in his eyes.

Really, even the dumbest of people could figure out that Kindaichi had a crush on Iwaizumi-senpai.

It had hurt when Kunimi first realised Kindaichi’s feelings for the ace. It really had. It had hit him like a blow to the stomach, a kick to the gut. He’d felt hollow, felt kind of as if he’d been torn apart and discarded like a ratty old piece of cloth. But who could blame him? He’d harbored feelings for Kindaichi since the _second year of middle school_. God knows he’d tried to get over his feelings more than once, both for his own sake and Kindaichi’s. But try as he might, he could not let go of the incredibly strong feelings of affection and attraction he had towards his best friend. In fact, it hadn’t been until the start of their first year in high school that he finally admitted to himself that he was completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with Kindaichi Yuutarou.

So it had really, _really_ hurt when he saw that Kindaichi Yuutarou had a crush on someone else.

He’d cried himself to sleep that night.

It’d been about 3 months since Kunimi found out. Of course, Kindaichi had never actually told Kunimi about his crush on the ace, but it wasn’t like he really needed to. It was obvious enough to Kunimi, who had learned to read him like an open book over the years they’d known each other. He’d come to accept it as a fact, despite the fact that he still was utterly unable to get over his own feelings.

Either way, it was clear to Kunimi why Kindaichi was acting so strangely. He was going to spend 7 days and 6 nights in the same place as his crush. Of course he’d be nervous.

(Kunimi would be lying if he said that he wasn’t internally screaming at the thought as well.)

The exceedingly loud blare of an air horn knocked him rather abruptly out of his thoughts. He whipped his head up and shot a death glare at Hanamaki, who looked way too smug holding that fucking air horn in his right hand. The third year smiled back at him, completely unrepentant. “Good morning, fresh young seedlings!” he greeted, “And welcome to your very first day at-”

Oikawa jumped up from behind an empty cart of volleyballs. “SEIJOH!” he yelled.

Matsukawa leapt onto a bench. “TRAINING!” he hollered.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa over. “CAMP!!” he shouted.

Kunimi heard a deep snicker from behind him in reaction to Oikawa’s squawk of outrage at being pushed over and he didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was from Kyoutani.

“A’ight, recruits,” Matsukawa called out, “First things first - we need to set up the futons in the hall. Let’s go!”

Kunimi picked up his stuff, ready to leave with the rest of the team, when Oikawa suddenly piped up, “OH! Wait, that’s right. Kunimi-chan, Kindaichi, Irihata-san said he wanted to talk to you guys about something first. You go find him, he’s in the sports equipment storage room. We’ll bring your stuff to the hall for you.”

A small part of Kunimi’s brain told him that there was something off about the situation, but he chose to ignore it. He was too tired, and it was too early in the morning for his brain to properly use logic and reasoning. So instead, he nodded once as Kindaichi replied “Hai!”, dropped all his belongings on the floor and shuffled off without a word.

It wasn’t until they were nearing the storage room that Kunimi thought aloud, “Wait. Why would Irihata-san need to see us, and only us? He's never had to before, and there isn't anything we're doing in particular that could require us to see him."

"Eh?" Kindaichi replied, "You know, now that you mention it... But you never know, maybe there's a camp or something coming up that he wants us to participate in?" The taller boy opened the door to the storage room and stepped in, holding it open for Kunimi and only letting go once both boys had entered the room.

"Irihata-san!" Kunimi called.

No reply. Strange. The lights had been on before they even entered.

He tried again. "Irihata-san, it's Kunimi and Kindaichi. You needed to see us?"

Still nothing.

It was then that Kunimi heard the sound of rapidly shuffling feet outside the room and everything clicked.

"Kindaichi!" he yelled, "The door!" But it was too late, the door slammed shut and Kunimi heard the telltale click of the lock closing. "Oh, fuck you!" Kunimi groaned loudly. Kindaichi spun around to look at him, a rather victimised and helpless look on his face. "Not you," Kunimi huffed. "Them," he gestured towards the door. Oh for fuck's sake. He should have seen this coming. He really should've.

"This is for your own benefit, Kunimi!" Hanamaki's voice assured, muffled slightly by the wall between them. "Don't worry guys," Matsukawa's muffled voice continued, "Irihata-san'll be here in about 40 minutes to pick up the equipment anyway. Have fun now!" With that, the sound of footsteps got further and further away until the two of them were left in silence.

Kunimi was going to very gently strangle both of them to death when he saw them again later.

But in the meantime, he plopped himself down on the floor with an irritated huff. The floor was cold, even colder than the outside temperature, and Kunimi shivered. Thankfully, he was wearing his team jacket, and that served to keep him sufficiently warm. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kindaichi sat down next to him. The taller boy sucked in a sharp breath and laughed shakily. "Damn," he said, "It sure is cold."

"Hm." Kunimi agreed. "Did you bring a jacket?"

Kindaichi shook his head. He laughed sarcastically. "Dumb, I know, considering Spring technically still isn't over yet and it's been raining non-stop the past few days. Really should've seen this comin'." He rubbed his arms and let out a shaky breath.

Kunimi paused. Warmth and comfort were two things that he valued highly, just ask anyone who knew him. Kunimi was rarely without a sweater, jacket or cardigan on hand. Even on days when everyone else was sweating and grumbling about the weather being too hot, Kunimi would likely still be found wearing a jacket, hands tucked comfortably in the hand pouches, looking completely unbothered by the heat. He craved warmth, and it was as necessary to him as fertiliser was to a plant. He had brought his jacket, and it was just about keeping him sufficiently warm. Without it, there was no doubt he'd be cold and uncomfortable.

But-

Kindaichi had no jacket. _Kindaichi_ was cold.

"Here," he sighed as he pulled off his jacket. He tossed it to Kindaichi, who caught it easily, but with a look of surprise on his face. "Put it on," Kunimi said, "Oikawa'll probably whine at me all week if I let you fall sick before camp even starts."

Kindaichi shook his head. "You'll be cold! I know warmth is really important to you, you'd better keep it!" He held the jacket out for Kunimi to take it back. Kunimi didn't move a muscle. _"No"_ was what he was saying through that one simple act. A stubborn no. And Kindaichi understood. He tried giving it back once more, then when Kunimi continued to stubbornly refuse to take it back, he relented and put it on.

Kunimi darted his eyes away momentarily. _"Warmth is really important to you,"_ Kindaichi had said. And what had Kunimi done? Stubbornly fucking refused to take the jacket back. Kunimi knew that if it had been anyone else, he would have taken it back right away. Hell, he wouldn't even have offered them the jacket in the first place.

But Kindaichi- oh, Kindaichi was different. Kindaichi was the exception.

_"You're more important to me than staying warm."_

It had gone unsaid, but Kunimi knew that that was what his actions had implied.

He didn't turn his gaze back towards Kindaichi. If he had, maybe he would have seen the other boy's cheeks turn slightly pink.

There was silence for a while, until Kindaichi cleared his throat. Kunimi lifted his head and sent him a questioning glance.

All of a sudden he noticed that Kindaichi's cheeks were aflame with red and he was looking everywhere except at Kunimi. "Ah- uh- mm- ah- K-Kunimi, do you think maybe... I dunno," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He coughed once, then turned his head to the side and his cheeks turned even redder (if that was even possible with how red they were already). He opened his arms and mumbled, "Do you wanna cuddle?"

Kunimi's eyes widened and his cheeks turned ever so slightly, barely noticeably, pinker. It was barely there, but knowing that Kunimi wasn't at all a blusher, it must have taken a hell of a lot to get him to blush even in the slightest.

Kindaichi immediately continued, "Just- just for warmth, you know? S-so you don't get cold?" He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, still holding his arms open in invitation.

And Kunimi thought, _"Fuck,"_

_"I think I might kick myself if I don't take advantage of this situation."_

So he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and curled into Kindaichi's chest.

He heard Kindaichi suck in a small breath, as if he was surprised that Kunimi actually took his invitation. Kindaichi was warm, so warm and so nice, and Kunimi found himself humming his appreciation and grabbing hold of Kindaichi's shirt so that he could shift himself even closer to the other boy. Once he'd found a comfortable spot, he stayed there, eyes closed, and felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep. Kindaichi seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he slowly curled his arms around Kunimi.

Kunimi honestly hadn't even meant to let out such a completely contented sigh. But his brain was sleep-muddled, and he decided that he didn't really care.

"Warm..." a sleepy Kunimi mumbled into Kindaichi's chest, "Soft... Nice..." And with that said, he fell asleep.

Kindaichi let out a breathless laugh and hesitated for a second before he gently nuzzled the top of Kunimi's head with his nose and fell asleep as well, lulled by the warmth and the rhythmic sounds of Kunimi's breathing.

\----------

"Oh god, not again."

Kunimi startled and his eyes flew open. Shit. That was Irihata-san's voice. Fuck. He was still curled up in Kindaichi's arms, and Kindaichi was still asleep.

Immediately, as much as he didn't want to, he threw Kindaichi's arms off him and shoved the boy away. Kindaichi woke with a startled grunt, but his eyes quickly assessed the situation and he was scrambling to his feet almost immediately.

"Irihata-san!" Kunimi blurted, "We can explain-"

"No, no, it's fine," Irihata sighed, his voice resigned. "This isn't the first time it's happened."

"What?" Kindaichi asked, clearly a little surprised.

"You weren't here yet. Two years ago, when the current third years were in their first year. Matsukawa and Hanamaki locked Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the equipment room for an entire hour. When I finally showed up, they were doing exactly what you were. So it's fine, I've probably seen it all by now."

Kindaichi couldn't suppress a giggle. Kunimi just about held his laughter in. Poor Irihata-san. He had to deal with MatsuHana's shit from day 1.

Irihata clapped his hands. "Well then," he said, "now that you're free, you better get your asses to the hall. The rest of the team just finished setting up the futons. Go."

Kunimi bowed slightly, watched as Kindaichi did the same, then the two boys set off towards the hall.

When they reached the hall, Kindaichi pushed open the doors and most heads turned to see who had arrived. A very devious grin stretched across Hanamaki's face.

"So, guys," he drawled, "What did Irihata-san want to talk to you about?"

"Not much, as it appears." Kunimi shot back dryly.

"Kunimi! Kindaichi!" Watari called, waving them over. "You guys were gone for so long that we decided to help you set up your futons. They're over there in the corner, right next to each other."

"Oh yeah," Yahaba piped up with a grin, "And there aren't enough quilts for everybody, so the two of you are just going to have to share one."

Oh.

My god.

How the fuck was Kunimi going to survive this camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #savekunimi2k16  
> #matsuhanaarethebestthirdandfourthwheels
> 
> (Special thanks to my buddy Claudia and my bro for helping me beta read!)
> 
> Feel free to hmu on tumblr @gixxa (or on insta @gixxa_draws)!

**Author's Note:**

> #savekunimi2k16


End file.
